


Moonlight Kisses

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, Minor confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Rika has invited MC to a tea party in the garden where they share some thoughts and kisses





	Moonlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mysme Valentine's exchange

MC twisted in the mirror gazing down at how the dress shimmered in the moonlight that crept through her window. She had gone with putting her hair up and couldn’t help wondering if she would one day wear a dress like this to her own wedding. The room she was in helped make her feel like it was all a fairytale, that even the fact that the door was locked couldn’t spoil it. She’d known Rika for a few days and everything had been soothing, from the way Rika talked to her to the way Rika touched her or brushed her hair. 

It had been a little stressful when MC was told that Rika wanted her locked in her room. The fact that it was to keep a surprise from her was a relief, even more still when the other people who lived her brought her the dress, but she hadn’t been given a time when they would let her out. 

After triple checking her appearance MC sat on the bed, facing the door and fidgeting with her phone. Nothing new in the RFA, no new messages from anyone, sighing she plugged her phone in to keep it charged when there was a knock at the door. “The Savior is awaiting you in the garden.” The hooded man standing in the door addressed her very solemnly and turned to leave, expecting her to follow without question. 

If she had questions they died on her lips as she stepped out into the hallway. Little candles lined the darkened hallway, leading the way even without a guide. Getting distracted momentarily on how the shadows played along the walls MC did lose him for a moment, but caught up with him relatively quickly with the slow pace he took. 

Eventually they made it outside and out towards the garden where MC could see more stands holding candles, creating a warmth that mingled with the soft light of the moon that shone down. The colors of the flowers blooming changed with the wind, sometimes pushing them into the moonlight, sometimes pushing them into the shadow only to be lit by candlelight. A little further into the Garden MC could see Rika sitting at a table, her mask was off, her blonde hair relaxed and twinkled in the moonlight like the candle flames. She wore her usual black dress and seemed to be fidgeting with her cup, continuously taking drinks.

Rika was lowering a teacup from her lips when she turned and spotted MC, her hand froze for a moment midair, before she put the cup all the way down. MC could feel the heat crawling up her neck as she could feel the way Rika watched her get closer. Once the guide left MC to finish the last few feet Rika stood, “I knew the dress would look wonderful on you.” Reaching out she took MC’s hands in hers. “You look-” She choked, and smiled. “Thank you for joining me here tonight MC. Come sit.” Holding tight to one hand, Rika led MC to a chair and a warm cup of tea. 

They sat in comfortable silence, side by side. MC took hungry draws from the tea feeling the warmth of the spice, mingled with a fruity sweetness she couldn’t place. It guarded her against the chill of the wind that made the flowers dance before them. “You know MC…” Rika started off softly, so much so that MC almost didn’t hear her. “My ex was the sun, he was so bright and brilliant and it almost suffocated me and I was losing myself in him. But you?” She turned gazing into MC’s eyes. “You’re like the moon, you shine so brilliantly but so softly. You’re soothing to the shadows, my shadows. I feel like I can see myself so clearly in your eyes. Your beautiful eyes.”

“Thank you.” MC looked away, only to feel Rika’s hand gently caress her jaw, pulling her back to face her.

“This place is full of shadows that don’t need the sunlight or the moonlight. But I do. Especially in this garden.” Rika leaned forward placing a soft kiss on MC’s forehead. “If I show you more of this home, you may come to hate me, so please don’t go looking for more than what I’m ready to show you.” She laughed sadly, “I don’t think I could stand you hating me.”

“I couldn’t hate you Rika. I hope someday you feel safe to tell me everything.”

It was Rika’s turn to turn away, her eyes clouding over. MC could feel her shutting some kind of wall between them, her heart sank at the thought of them not being able to be open to each other, and a panic shot through her. Leaning over MC placed a quick peck on Rika’s cheek. Startling her. Rika turned, her eyes large and her mouth seeming to try to be forming words. 

“I couldn’t hate you Rika,” MC said again, “because I like you so much. I want us to be open with each other, even if we don’t always agree, that’s how we grow right? That’s how we get to know each other.”

“I want to know you MC.” Rika grabbed onto MC’s hand.

“I want to know you too.” MC moved closer.

“I want you to see me, the real me.” 

“I want to see you too, and I want you to see me.”

“I do see you MC. Everywhere I look reminds me of you lately.” Rika smiled softly, caressing MC’s cheek. “I love you.” The words fell out in a whisper that seemed to freeze time as they both took a sharp inhale at those words.

“I love you too.” And like that, time moved again, as Rika softly kissed MC’s cheek. Carefully she trailed her fingers down MC’s neck as her mouth moved along MC’s jawline. Tender kisses that had MC shivering, her hand partially brushing Rika’s hair back, trying to ignore the burning heat the was growing deep in her. A soft kiss to MC’s chin and Rika pulled away, their faces so close. Her half closed eyes searching MC’s for something. 

MC wasn’t sure if she heard the whisper or felt it, “I want to kiss you.” But she knew how to respond.

“I want you to kiss me too.” The words had barely based when Rika softly kissed her lips. But the one kiss wasn’t enough, and slowly the softness subsided to a hunger as Rika’s kisses drew out soft gasps of encouragement from MC who returned with an eagerness of her own. She wasn’t sure when Rika moved from her own chair onto MC’s lap, but as they finally pulled apart seeking air, MC was grateful for the closeness. She wrapped her arms around Rika’s waist, holding her close enough to see the flushed expression on Rika’s face that gazed back so tenderly. 

“Do you want me?” Rika’s words brought a blush to MC’s entire face. 

“I don’t know how you can ask me that with a straight face.” MC laughed awkwardly.

“So you don’t.” Rika’s expression darkened.

“That’s not it.” MC said softly, repeating it as Rika met her eyes. “I want you, I do. But I also don’t want us to rush into anything. We should get to know each other, and see how we fit as a- a couple.” The word was heavy between them, and for the first time, MC saw Rika pout.

“I think we fit really well right now.” Indicating how Rika was practically straddling her, their dresses wrinkling together. 

MC chuckled, “you’re adorable like this. Yes, we do fit well, but there’s more than just physical stuff… do you… huh… I have an idea of spending more time together and getting to know each other.”

Rika’s pout was gone as quickly as it came and she was staring intently. “What’s your idea?”

“Do you want to have a sleepover? I could make a list of my favorite junk foods and favorite movies, and someone could go get them… or we could go get them together!” The solemn look that earned her was more a negative than any words could say. “Or not, but a sleepover would give us more time to relax and get to talk and know each other. Ya know?”

“And spend the night together.”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t have to pressure either of us into anything.”

The silence wasn’t as comfortable as it had been earlier, stretching to the point that MC was focusing not to fidget under Rika. Especially with how Rika’s hand had found a tuft of hair that had fallen out of the bun and she was twisting it between her fingers, accidentally tickling her. “I like this idea, I will plan it for tomorrow night. Please have your list ready by the morning. But, oh, I suppose that means we’re done for tonight. Yes, you need to get your sleep in preparation.” Rika started pulling away from MC when she tightened her grip around Rika’s waist.

“I could stay like this a while longer though.” Rika laughed, delightedly, and leaned forward kissing MC on the nose and then a quick hungry possessive one to her lips. 

“Goodnight MC.” She slipped off MC’s lap now, smoothed out her skirt and MC could’ve sworn she say a bit of a skip in her step as Rika went inside. MC stayed were she sat, watching, until a hooded man left as soon as Rika disappeared. Time was up, for that night.


End file.
